1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a photometer head for small test volumes and comprising a light transmitter and a light receiver, in which the surfaces provided for the emergence or entry of light energy from the light transmitter or into the light receiver are situated opposite to each other at a distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photometer heads of the type mentioned have been disclosed in French Patent Application 2,297,415. The substance to be measured is brought, by means of a cuvette, into the radiation path between the light transmitter and the light receiver. The disadvantage is the relatively large test volume needed. This is because the size of the cuvettes cannot be arbitrarily reduced since this results in increasing interference affects caused by the meniscus of the liquid, by the cuvette itself, by bubbles and so forth.